


I Hope That Ph1LzA Minecraft Finds This

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Philza, BAMF Philza Minecraft, Beta Read, Don't Read This, Gen, Idk how to even tag this, Memes, Not the person, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, acting ppl, alive ahaha fuck, and sick, damn i am kinda using tags to vent, fanfic should be about the character, i am the beta, i hate when irl names are used, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I do it for the meme and nothing else.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	I Hope That Ph1LzA Minecraft Finds This

Who made Minecraft?

Pl1LzA Minecraft of course. ~~And maybe Hatsune Miku.~~

I have never heard of this Notch person before. Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Minecraft, if you ever find this I am unapologetic.


End file.
